A Summer Love Story
by Anime-epic
Summary: Akashi and his parent attends a party and meets a mysterious girl. The get along quite well and as the party ends they go home. But Akashi forgot a something. It was to ask the girl for her NAME! Will they meet again and will Akakshi be able to ask for her name ?
1. Meeting

**Summary:Akashi and his parents attend a business party. There he meets his mother's high school friend and his daughter. They get along quite well. As the night ends, every starts to leave. But Akashi felt like he forgot stone thing really important. He forgot to ask the girl for her name . Will they see each other again? Can Akashi figure out what her name is ? **

* * *

**Akashi POV**

"Akashi -sama! Please hurry up ! You are going to be late for the party!" the maid said

"Don't tell me what to do"I said coldly.

"Yes sir" She whispered.

I walked down the stairs to see that mother and father were already there. " I apologize for being late, Mother, Father. "

"Don't do that again or that might make me lose business partners." Said Father.

* * *

**At the party**

Father went to greet people while Mother gossiped with the other ladies. There were no other teens here. Such a bore. I let out a sigh. The party continued for about an hour or so then they called us to gather at the dinner table for dinner. Father, Mother and I sat at a table with one of Mother's high school friend and his wife. I noticed that there was a seat missing. Mr. Yugisawa, Mother's friend must of known what I was thinking because he asked me ," Ah you must be wondering why there is a seat empty."

" Yes. Why is it empty "

" That seat is for my daughter, she is in the restroom so please excuse her." Said ."

" Oh I see" I simply said.

As dinner continued, I saw a girl with white hair with ocean blue eyes wearing a aqua colored one shoulder dress with a thin white ribbon around her waist. She had a thin gold necklace and turquoise open peep heels. She was coming towards our table. I never see many albinos around this part of Japan .

" I'm so sorry I'm late . Mother, Father, Mr. Akashi, Mrs. Akashi and who might this be. " she said.

Wow her voice was like bells . I could her it all day and not get tired. I was so captivated by her voice that I was in a trance. From underneath the table Mother pinched me on my thigh. Ow, I whimpered quietly. I introduced myself. "Hello I'm Akashi Seijuro. Who might you be.?"

"I'm Yugisawa -"

"Enough chit-chat! Sit and eat. Said . Darn I almost go her name.

The night progressed and people started to go home. As we got into the limo, I felt as if I forgot something important. It was not until I got home I realized what I forgot. I forgot to ask for her name. Darn, I might never see her again.


	2. We meet again

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Akashi POV**

It's been a month since I see her . I wonder how she is doing. "Oh sorry" said a familiar voice. I looked down to see a girl that looks very familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "Akashi-San! It's a surprise to see you here."

"Do I know you ? " I said

"What you don't remember me! Your so mean. " she said starting to tear up. This made everyone in the hallway look at us. Shoot, we are causing a scene we should move.

"Hey let's move somewhere else and talk." I said

"Ok" she sniffled.

* * *

**In the classroom**

" Ok so where do I know you from." I said getting straight to the point.

"Wow you have a really short termed memory"she said . I could feel a vain popping out. " You really don't remember me." She asked once again.

" For the LAST time! I don't remember! " I quietly shouted.

"Oh . Then I guess I'll have to remind you. Your remember the girl at the party that sat at the same table as you? " she said.

" ... YOU'RE THAT GIRL !" I shouted . Eyes turn to us. That was embarrassing. I lost my cool like that.

"Yup, I'm her." She replied cheerfully.

"No way " I mumbled to myself. " But your hair color is different!"

" Well I dyed it blond" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

" Why though?" I asked hoping not to offend her.

" Personal reasons" she said.

" Hey before I forget again, what your name? " I said

" My name is Yugisawa -" BUZZZZ! " Oh I have to go ok bye" said the girl. Stupid bell I thought. The day has started. Sensei came in and told us that we were having a new student.  
"Come in!" Sensi said. The door slide open and the person that came in surprised me. It was the girl I was talking to earlier. " Introduce yourself" sensei said"

" Hai sensei. " she turned to us. " Konichuwa minna san. My name is Yugisawa -" Ding Dong the announcements came on.  
" Student, please report to the auditorium for an assembly. I repeat , student please report to the auditorium for an assembly." Said the sectary.  
" Alright Yugisawa, your seat is next to Akashi. Akashi raise your hand." Said sensei.

" There is no need for that Sensei. I know Where Akashi. " she said . She walked toward me and gave me a hug I front the whole class and said " take card of me Akashi-san". I was blushing like a red beet. There where wolf whistles and envious glares from the girls.

" EVERYONE SHUT IT AND LINE UP!" Yelled Sensei. She was scary when she is angry.

"Hai Sensei! " everybody chorused with fright written all over their faces.

As usual , the assembly was boring. We went back to class and started to learn.

**Time Skip**

The bell rang, signaling the end has ended. Everyone was in a rush to get home. Outside, my limo was waiting for me. He opened the door and drove home. A very important thought hit me . I forgot to ask her for her name ! AGAIN!" DARNNNNNN" I yelled.

"Young Master, please refrain from screaming . We are in a limo." He said.

" Sorry. " I apologized . I swear on my favorite basketball that I will ask her for her name !


	3. Manager?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Yugisawa_ POV **

This morning I woke up super early. By super early I mean it. I woke up at **5:30** **A.M.**! Why would I do that . I don't know. Since I would go back to sleep unfortunately, I did what my brain told to me to : To go to school. So yea here I am now . It is currently 6:30 and I have an hour before I school starts so I might go wander around and explore this school.

**Time Skip **

"Ahh " I scream quietly. I wish I brought a map with me. I keep on walking straight down the hallway until I heard what sounded like shoes speaking and balls bouncing . My face lit up with glee. Somebody was here, maybe that person could help me get around. I know that Rakuzan High was a huge school but I never expected it to be this big! I followed the sounds until I found myself standing in front the school gym . I peaked my head in and whispered " Hello? " . Inside the gym there was a gray haired man with really blank eyes,a tall guy with long black hair and long eyelashes that any girl would be jealous of , a big guys with huge muscles and a orange headed boy, and the last person who look extremely familiar. He had red hair and what's short. All there attention came to me. Even the red head. Now that I could see the red head's face clearly , it was no other person than Akashi. He would kill me if I said that he was short out loud.

" Ala. Yugisawa what are you doing here at this time ? " Akashi asked me.

" Well I don't know why I woke up early today. My brain just told me that if i did I would see something amazing. When I got here I got lost but when I heard you guys playing basketball, I followed the sound ,so here I am now . " I said in a sheepish manner.

**Akashi POV**

" Captain you know this girl?" I heard Reo ask.

" Yea I guess you could say that " I replied.

" Who is she " Chihiro asked.

" Everyone, this is my class mate , Yugisawa-" " What's your first name ? " I asked her.

" Konichiuwa minna. My name is Yugisawa Ayame a first year like Akashi from class 1-A ." She said . Ahh so her name is Ayame. I have finally figured it out! I sat in a corner chuckling to myself with an evil aura surrounding me.

**Ayame POV**

After I introduced myself. Akashi went crazy and sat in a corner evil laughing and talking under his breath. He had this evil aura surrounding him and his gold eye was gleaming while the rest of his body was covered in shadows. Where in the world did the shadows cone from ! " Ayame -chan right . " the guy with the long eyelashes said.

" Yes that is my name " I said

" Such a cute name " he said .

" Ahno I don't want to sound rude but since I already introduced myself, wouldn't it be proper to introduce yourselves ? " I asked titling my head a bit .

" Oh yes I'm sorry where are my manners! I am Mibuchi Reo. Second year from class 2-B" said the guy with long eyelashes who I know now his name is Mibuchi-senpai. " This guy with orange hair is Hayama Kotaro, also second year in class 2-C. This muscle guy here is Nebuya Eikichi, he is a second year in my class. Last but not least the dead eyed guy is Mayuzumi Chihiro, second year in class 2-A. You already know Akashi and together, we make up the Rakuzan High basketball regulars. " Mibuchi senpai. They all struck a pose except for Akashi who was still in his little corner with evil aura leaking out.

**Time Skip**

After Akashi got out of his corner, he asked, " So what did you need from us ?" Wow isn't he a blunt one. I surprised myself by saying out loud.

" Wow Akashi, aren't you the blunt one . Anyway, I need directions on how to get back to class." I said bluntly. There was a moment of silence then there were demon horns growing out of Akashi's head and ghost like demons with long hands reaching out to grab us. All of the senpais' face where liked scared little puppies except Mayuzumi senpai who could not show any emotions but I bet you that inside of him, he is shaking like the rest of the others. I was not scared .

I went up to Akashi and shook him and said, " Give me my directions and I will leave you guys alone. Gosh it's not that hard ." Akashi still remained in the state he was so I just left him alone and greeted the senpais bye.

**Another Time Skip Lunch Time**

Finally ! It was lunch time. Since my maid did not pack my bento , I guess I'll have to buy something. I walked to the lunchroom and saw everybody pushing. I was hungry so I had to push. I pushed again. And again . And again then somebody pushed my down to the ground. My body waited for the impact of the hard floor but instead I felt something soft. I looked up to see red and golden eyes looking at me. " Are you ok Ayame?" Akashi asked with concern laced in his voice.

" U-Uh Y-Yea I'm - I'm A-A-Alright " I said stuttering . My face was probably the color of face was probably the color of Akashi's hair right now. He help me up and asked me" What are you doing here?"

" Um well my maid forgot to pack my bento so I though I might buy something here for lunch but that seems impossible." I said about to tear up.

" That's alright Ayame-chan, why don't do join us for lunch? I'm sure Akashi has enough food for all of us. I mean he packs enough to feed like 20 people" Mibuchi senpai said.

" Are you alright about that Akashi? " I asked quietly.

" Yea . Whatever." he said and started to walk to the a Sakura tree that was outside. We all followed him like how a dog would follow its master. When we reached outside, it was a beautiful sight. Since it was spring, all the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. It was beautiful. Durning the time I was gawking at the flowers, they already started to eat.

" Hey you didn't tell me we were starting to eat. You are all so mean ." I pouted. They looked at me and shrugged. I started to eat. We were all quiet beside Nebuya senpai who was currently stuffing his mouth. This is awkward I thought .

" Ayame. " Akashi said breaking the silence.

" Yes Akashi ?" I said.

" Become our manager. " he said continuing to drink his tofu soup.

" Nani! But - But-" I tried to say but was interrupted .

" I don't except "buts" or "nos" ." he said.

Gathering up my courage, I grabbed his shoulder , look him in the eye and said " I refuse and plus I have to ask my parents about it. Also you have to ask the coach too." I felt so good saying because I think I just out smarted him. Woooo woooo woooo!

But then Akashi had to break my happy moment by saying " Too bad. I told the coach that you would be our manager and I already called your parents and they agreed."

" Is this true ? " I asked the senpais and they nodded their head, in other words, that they it is true!

Akashi must of took pity on me and said " Ayame how bout this. You try out for a week and if you don't like it, you can quit. Also you can start this Wednesday." This was the good news! Finally some good news in this mess. I was already planning to quit after the week was done. " Morning practice is from 6 A.M sharp to 8:15 A.M. After school practice is from 2:30 P.M. to 6:30 P.M. We have practice everyday but Sundays so be sure to be there."

My jaw dropped and my eyes were the size of basketballs. They practiced for how many hours wait let me calculate.*does random math* They practice for about 46 hours a week ( the exact is 45.5 ). Oh boy I think I might die at the end of the week . The bell rang and the day dragged on .

* * *

**Words:1452**

**Review? Favorite? Follow? Please? **

**Happy New Years!**


	4. A challenge

**Special thanks to FionaRel for suggesting the scissor scene. **

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

**Ayame POV**

**BRINNNGGG BRINNNG !** " 5 more minutes " I mumbled reaching my hand over to shut the alarm up. Going under my blanket I was about to fall back to sleep until my maid busted down the door, and screamed," Ayame - sama your going to be late ! This is your first day being Akashi - sama's basketball team manager no ? "

"Ehh it is ? Whatever. " I said a fell back asleep.  
" Ayame -sama! Oh no if we don't get you into the car you are going to be super late ! " she said with horrified written on her face. She dragged me to the bathroom a brushed my teeth while she ordered the other maids to pack my clothes and breakfast. She sprinted down the stairs with me behind her. Ouch I think there is going to be a tower of bumps. She threw me into the limo and told the driver to drive to school. She pulled down the shades and with immense speed she changed me into my uniform and brushed my hair. In 5 minutes flat , we got to school. We said good bye and I lazily walked in and went to the gym .

" Ohayo Akashi, senpai, coach. " I said with a yawn . In the blink of an eye, a pair of red scissors flew to me cutting a strand of my blond hair. However that didn't frazzle me. Have you seen what my chef does in my kitchen . Everything just goes flying. I looked at Akashi and said, " Akashi, can you at least say a proper good morning ?" He seemed surprised that the scissors didn't scare me. So he went back to retrieve the scissors and sat back in his emo corner.

**Akashi POV**

It was already 6:40 and Ayame still haven't arrived yet. Oh she was gonna get it when she comes. Speaking of the devil, here she comes. " Ohayo Akashi, Senpai, coach." OHAYO! Ohayo is all she says when she is late! She didn't even apologize about being late. That got my blood boiling. I went to my bag and got a pair of scissors and threw it at her. I smirked on the inside but she didn't seem afraid.

Instead, she said ," Akashi, can't you at least say a proper good morning?" I saw surprised. I went to retrieve my scissors and went to a dark corner again and wondered why didn't it affect her. I was gloomy and everyone just stared at me and was confused. After a while I got out of my corner and was super pissed and had everyone's training menu tripled.

**Ayame POV**

Akashi got out of his corner and got even scarier. He tripled the teams menu and hell for him has started. I was bored and I didn't know what to do so I asked him," Akashi, what are managers supposed to do ?"

What he said next surprised me. He said , " Ayame, play one on one with me." I could feel a smirk forming in my face. It been a while since I played basketball.

" You're on Akashi." I said. I pulled out some basketball shorts and a shirt from my bag. Wow I gotta thank my maid for packing me this. " Let me just changed first Akashi." I ran to the locker room and got changed into the clothes. When I got down stairs, I saw that everyone was sitting on the bench and Akashi was practicing his shots. When I entered the gym all eyes where on me.

" You ready?" Akashi asked. I nodded my head. " Ok so if you win, you can quit. But if I win, you have to be the manager until we graduate and be my girlfriend" he said whispering the last part .

Blood rose to my face and I stuttered " A-Akashi! W-What are Y-You T-T-Talking A-About!"

"Do you agree to the terms or not ?" he asked.

" Fine but only if I win not do I can I only quit, you have to stop bothering me. Ok. Deal?" I added.

" Deal." He said. We shook hands and , the coach explained that whoever scored first wins. Mr. Eiji threw the ball in the air for the tip off And the game began. Akashi got the all first be ayes he jumped higher than me. As soon as he got it, he started to dribbled. I blocked him making sure to close all openings. I did a pretty good job if I say so myself. This continued for a while until I saw Akashi being caught off guard for the slightest moment and I stole the ball. I started to dribble to the other side if the court and was about to shoot until Akashi, who appeared out of nowhere and smacked the ball out of my hand. He dribbled the ball at an extremely quick speed which made me lose my balance and fall. But I got right up and blocked him. He looked line he was going to dribbled the ball but instead he shot the ball from al, the way across the court and it went it. I can't believe that I lost. Not in my life had I lost at anything. I fell down due to the shock and fainted. The last thing I saw before the darkness carried me away was a pair of heterochromatic eyes and a warm smile then the darkness engulfed me.

**Akashi POV**

After I shot the ball in , Ayame fell and had was shaking. Then she fainted. I went over to her and gave her a small smile. I carried her bridal style to the infirmary to let her rest. I told the basketball team that practice was over. When I got to the infirmary I placed her down a pulled the sheets over her and watched her peaceful breaths. The nurse came in and asked what happened and I told get that she fainted. She said that she will look over her and thatI should be going back to class. Before I left Ayame, I kissed her on her cheek and whispered," Sleep well my empress."

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Review? Favorite? Follow? **

**Happy New Years everyone ! **


	5. My story

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Ayame POV**

I woke up on a very uncomfortable bed. " Where am I?" I mumbled. My vision was very foggy and everything I see was a blur.

" Oh Yugisawa! You're awake! " said the mysterious female figure. I tried to sit up but then my head started to hurt and I fell back down. " Oh no, you must rest. " she said covering me.

" Where am I? I asked again but this time in an audible voice.

" You are currently in the Nurse office. Akashi brought you here. He said that he would cover class for you and that he would visit during lunch. Speaking if lunch, I have to go out and buy it . See you later." the nurse said.

"Akashi yeh. I can't believe I lost to him." I said.

" What about me, Ayame?" Said Akashi who suddenly appeared.( sound like somebody:))

" Akashi ! Where did you come from?!" I asked shock.

" I just came and here are your notes for class from the morning. I'll give you the rest after school." He said tossing some notebooks at me. I just stared at him. " Ayame," he said.

" Yes Akashi ?" I said looking through the detailed notes.

" Where did you learn how to play basketball and why did you faint all of a sudden? Questioned Akashi.

" Akashi . Akashi. You still have a lot to learn about me. " I said shaking my head and sighing.

" It's ok I have time. And plus I want to learn everything about my girlfriend. " he whispered into my ear . Blush rose to my face for the how manyth time of the week?

" What are talking about Baka !" I said hiding my face into the covers.

" So start. Tell me all about you." he smirked.

" Fine. It all started when I was born." I started.

* * *

_Story Time( there will be a lot of time skips ! I warned you!) _

_" Push. Push ! The baby is almost out! " ordered the doctor._

_" Ah! Ah! Kei... I...don't...think...I...can...do...it..." Huffed _

_" Come on Maria! You can do it." Mr. Yugisawa encouraged her._

_" I trust you Kei" she said with a smile. With one last push the baby came out._

_" Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Yugisawa. It's a baby girl!" Announced the doctor._

_" My baby girl" Mrs. Yugisawa panted then blacked out. _

_" Maria! Maria! " exclaimed Mr. Yugisawa shaking her. _

_" Don't worry . It's common for her to pass out." the doctor told him. _

_TIMESKIP_

_" Where is my baby?" said as soon as she woke up. Right next to her was her husband who was playing peek-a-boo with the baby. It warmed her heart to see that._

_" Ah Maria! You woken! Look isn't she just the the cutest." He said showing the child and handing it to her. _

_The child opened her eyes and they were the most beautiful shade of purple,like the color of an iris. " Kei , what should we name the baby? I'm thinking ... Ayame. Her eyes are just that shade." _

_" Yes. Ayame. What a perfect name for her. Do you like that name little Ayame?" Asked . The baby giggled. " Oh my gosh ! You are so cute! Yugisawa Ayame. That is going to be her name!" Exclaimed . Shaking her head, predicted that Ayame was going to be daddy's princess._

* * *

_TIME SKIP (Ayame is 6 months old.)_

_" Honey! It's time to let Ayame nap!" yelled ._

_" Alright! " yelled . He brought Ayame to her room. He put her into her purple crib, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. _

_"Did you make sure that she is tucked in properly and that the heat is up. It is flu season and babies are very vulnerable to sicknesses." His wife asked sipping her tea. _

_" Of course! I did! She is my princess after all." He said. _

_" I'm going to check on her! Knowing you, you make very silly mistakes." She said then left him downstairs and went upstairs to check on baby Ayame. A moment later, he heard a scream." _

_" What happened Maria!" he screamed running upstairs. When he got upstairs, he saw a Maria crying holding baby Ayame and a baby Ayame breath short pants and a flushed face. _

_" Get the car ready! We are going to the hospital! Ayame caught the flu!" Screamed Mrs. Yugisawa. He hurried down to get the car started while Mrs. Yugisawa packed everything they need just in case if they needed to stay overnight at the hospital. She picked up a blanket and Ayame. Wrapping Ayame tightly but comfortably in the blanket, she rushed down, into the car and they drove to the hospital. _

_When they arrived at the hospital , they explained their situation the nurse and they did a check up on the baby. The nurse check her temperature. " It is a 103 Fahrenheit fever( 39.5 celsuis). She should stay overnight, just in case if it doesn't get better." The nurse explained to the new parents. As night was around the corner, each of them gently gripped one of Ayame's tiny hand a prayed to god that she will be alright. Within 2 days Ayame's fever went down and they were ready to go home. However, as soon as Ayame opened her eyes, her left eye was a different color. It was a ocean blue. This frighten the parents so they asked the nurse if this was normal. The nurse said that in her career of nursing, she has never seen a case like this but she suggested that they go to an eye doctor. They went to the eye doctor and did a check up which was kind of hard due to Ayame being a baby and all. The doctor explained that the other eye is was not life threatening, it was just a side effect of the high fever she had._

* * *

_TIME SKIP ( Ayame is 5)_

_"Ayame. Honey . It's time to wake up. Today is first day of Kindergarten." Said nudging Ayame. _

_" 5 more minutes Mama. " mumbled Ayame who was still half asleep._

_" Ayame. If you don't wake up, Mama won't pack a chocolate chip cookie with a stuffed with an Oreo . " she said with evil surrounding her. That got Ayame up. That was her favorite snack( try making them they are good :D). In 10 minutes flat Ayame was dressed. _

_" Mama, can you tie my hair up?" Pouted Ayame. _

_" Of course Ayame." Said ,not able to result the cute pout. She did a hair band French braided on Ayame. As she was braiding Ayame's white hair she remembered her late mother who died because of cancer,braiding her hair on the first day of kindergarten. Her mother's white hair tickling her checks whenever she would pick her up. For a finishing touch on Ayame's hair, she added a purple plastic iris clip to her. They ate breakfast and drive to school._

_AT SCHOOL_

_" Ayame be good ok. Mama has to go to work now." Said Maria._

_"Ok Mama." Ayame said and kissed her mom on the cheek left and Ayame followed the teacher inside. _

_For weeks, school seemed fine until Ayame started coming home with bruises. Mr. Yugisawa kept on asking who inflicted the bruises on her, but she wouldn't tell. The next day was open house. The parents could come in and observe their child. The next day both parents took the day off and went to Ayame's class. In the class there were already students and parents. The class started and everything was progressing smoothly. When recess came all the kids were running to the playground except for Ayame. She was just sitting there. Then one of her friend told her to come over to play with them and she did. This made the parents very happy, knowing that their daughter has friends. They went outside to see the worst thing ever. Their was daughter was getting beaten and nobody was doing anything not even the adults._

_One of the boys grabbed her by her collar and said," Why do you gave white hair? White hair are for old people. My grandpa is old but be doesn't have white hair. That means you are so old that you should die. " he landed a punch on Ayame. Ayame, however was not crying. This made the boy mad. He threw her to the ground and told his cronies to keep on beating her up. The parents could not take this anymore. went over and picked up his child and whispered," Everything going to be alright." _

_He passed her to Mrs. Yugisawa and said," Maria, go treat her wounds." He looked at all the parent and said ," Who is this child's father!" One of the fathers patted him on the shoulder and said ," Maybe you should stop. The boy's father is very powerful. They are the Boshi family. They are in the top 5 most powerful company in Japan."_

_" Powerful my butt. He is just a coward who raised his son to hit females." he said._

_" What did you say about me you bastard!" A new voice rose. Stepping out was a chubby man and women. _

_" I said that you were a coward !" he stated in a firm voice._

_" Say that again !" yelled getting ready to punch him._

_" I said that you were a cowa-" he was about to say but had to dodge a punch from Mr. Boshi was about to throw another punch until told him to stop. She pulled him over and yelled at him for trying to hurt the second most important CEO in Japan. 's eyes widen. He went over to to apologized, so did ._

_" Papa why do you have to apologized ! We did nothing wrong!" Said the boy who was quite all this time . went over to her son to shut him up. Kei jogged over to see how Ayame was doing but to see that she was bleeding._

_" Kei, we have to take her home because they don't have enough bandages here. " said Maria. _

_" Maria, you take her home. I'll go talk to the principal and have them take her out.I can call my brother to cone her and teacher her. She will be homeschooled ." He said and kissed her on her cheek and went their ways._

* * *

_TIME SKIP ( this is during the time she is homeschooled)_

_It's been 2 years since the kindergarten incident. Ayame was learning everything and absorbing everything like a sponge. One day they had new neighbors. Being polite, she went over wearing a hoodie to cover her white hair and greeted them. When she rang the doorbell the one to greet her was a young boy about her age. Even though they talked for a while, it seemed like they where best friends. He even thought that it was cool that she had white hair. Everyday after her classes, she would come over and play with them. They had tons of fun. During Summer, Spring, and Fall, the boy, whose name was Yui taught her how to play basketball. Everyday she would get better and in no time, she surpassed Yui. One day when they where playing basketball, Yui suddenly started to cough then fainted. She cried for help then help came. Yui had to be admitted to the hospital, however, Japan didn't have the right medication to treat Yui so he had to go to America where they had better medication. Yui and his family went to America when Ayame was asleep. When Ayame woke up, she was very upset that Yui left with out saying goodbye to her. She didn't eat or come out of her room for days. When she got a call from Yui she was so happy but Yui was not. He learned that Ayame had been locking herself in her room and not eating. He was worried and told her ," Ayame ,if you keep on doing that, I won't play basketball with you anymore." _

_However, months passed and so did years but they did not receive any news on Yui. One day Yui called and said that he was on the way to the airport and was coming back to Japan. Ayame was pleased at this. Hours later when she watched the news, she saw that Yui's plane crashed and they found no bodies. Ayame was shocked. She couldn't take this news. She ran to where her feet took her: the basketball court. She decide that she would release her madness by playing basketball. As she played, she could see every single little detail of her opponent. This gave her an advantage. She was playing and caught the eye of a certain somebody. Riko Aida saw great potential in her and went down to talk to her. The two of them exchanged phone numbers and trained each other from that day on._

* * *

_TIME SKIP (this is when Akashi meets Ayame)_

_A few day ago , the Yugisawa family found out that they have been invited to one of the most famous business party. Only the most powerful CEO's would be there. Since it was that kind of party,Ayame didn't want to look weird with 2 different colored eyes. So she asked her parents if she could get contacts. At first they disagreed,but with some persuasion she got her contacts. When she went to pick out the colors, there were no purple that matched her eye so she picked the blue that was the closest shade to her blue. On the day of the party, she had the worst encounter. " Hey babe, what's a chick like you doing here alone?" Asked a voice. She turned around to meet the person that bullied her when she was younger. _

_" It's you " she gasped . She didn't have time to to deal with this._

_" What the hell it's the bitch from kindergarten ." He sneered. That's it. One she was going to be late. Two, that hit a nerve so he slapped him and kick him in the place where the sun don't shine. He grunted and fell. She speed walked to her table to she her mother talking with the Akashi. There sat a boy with red hair whom she did not recognized. The night progressed and she had a fun night._

* * *

_TIME SKIP ( 2 days before her transfer ) _

_"Mom, Dad, can I bleach my hair blond?" Asked Ayame when they were eating dinner. _

_" Why would you do that Honey?" Asked Kei._

_"I think I am ready to go back to a public school." Ayame said putting her dishes in the sink. _

_"How does that relate to bleaching your hair?" Questioned Maria._

_" But Mom! I don't want people to tease me because of my hair color so please!" Begged Ayame._

_" No honey. If you don't want people to tease you about your hair, that means your not ready to go back to school yet and face those kids." retorted Maria._

_" Dad! Convince her !" Whined Ayame. _

_" Honey, just think about it. She is a grown teen. And plus bleaching her hair could be a form of self confidence." Said Kei trying to persuade her wife._

_" Fine !" said Maria. Ayame was doing a victory dance internally. " If you know what kind of consequences you will face." _

_" Yes I know! Love you Mom and Dad. " Ayame said going out to buy the mixture to bleach her hair. _

_" Kei, go call Akashi and asked him on advice on what school she could go to. " said Maria who was cleaning the table._

_"Ok." Kei said. He took out his phone and called Akashi. _

_" Hello? " asked a rough voice. _

_" Hello? Kito? This is Kei." He said._

_" Ah Kei. What do I owe the pleasure of you calling." Kito asked._

_" My daughter's going back to school but the problem is that we don't know which school she should go to. Do you have any ideas ? " asked Kei._

_" Why not go to Rakuzan ? My son goes there as well. I sure he would show her around ." Said Kito._

_" Rakuzan . Hmm . I'll give it a shot. And Kito when do you want to me for the you know what? " asked Kito._

_" Hmm. I'm not sure ill call you back sometime next week to tell you." Replied Kito._

_" Alright then, thanks for the suggestion. Bye." Said Kei._

_" No problem . Bye" said Kito. Both male ended the call . Kei went to tell Maria which school Ayame was going to and started to do the paperwork . Ayame came back and bleached her hair. And the day came._

* * *

**Back to the present **

**Ayame POV**

I finished my story and the water works started. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Just thinking about losing Yui and kindergarten would make be cry. Akashi pulled me into his chest and hugged me while I cried. He whispered comforting words and wiped my tears away." Ayame take off your contact." I listened to him and did revealing a blue eye and a iris colored eyed. " Your eyes are beautiful yet why do you hid them." He pulled me closer and said, " Ayame did you love this Yui guy?" I didn't know how to answer. I guess Akashi sensed that and said " If you did love him you can break up with me. I mean I'm the one who forced you into this relationship. It's ok if you break up with me because I will understand. I just want you to be happy. And I love you. " he whispered the last part but I heard it.

" Akashi. I-I love you too." I said with a tear stained face. He looked at me with hopefully eyes.

" You do ?" he asked.

" Of course I do . Because your the only one that has beaten me in basketball. Only an emperor can do that and an emperor is the one for me." I said with a small smile gracing my lips. Slowly our head came close to each other. Our lips were 1/2 cm apart until we heard a cough.

" I don't mean to interrupt you guys but class is about to start" said the nurse who came back.

" Oh sorry!" I exclaimed with a huge blush. Akashi only chuckled at my face. I quickly put in my contact and exclaimed ,"What is so funny Akashi!"

" Nothing." He said and started to walk ahead of me. As we walking in the hallway, Akashi said," Seijuro."

" What?" I asked.

" Call me Seijuro. Not Akashi."

" Seijuro" I quickly mumbled.

" I cant hear you. Come on say it . SEI-JU-RO. It's not that hard.

" Seijuro ." I said a bit louder.

" What I still can't hear you " Seijuro teased.

Taking in a breath I yelled," SEIJURO!" Everybody looked at us and the teachers told us to go to class.

" Good job Ayame." said Seijuro. He caught me off guard, kissed me on my lips and ran away. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Then I exploded.

" Darn you Akashi Seijuro." I screamed. I know that Akashi was somewhere snickering.

* * *

**Favorite? Review? Follow? Thanks :) **


End file.
